Selection of, and genetic studies on, mutants with regulatory effects on glutamine synthetase and/or glutamate synthase glutamate dehydrogenase in E. coli K12. Studies on the mechanism of resistance to various substrate analogues and inhibitors of these several enzymes. Studies on the manifestation of regulatory interrelationships among these NH3-assimilatory enzymes.